Lightning Rod
Summary Lightning Rod once lived in the majestic Cloud Kingdom, where his countless acts of heroism along with his winning smile and electric physique made him the most famous storm giant in the realm. He was a true celebrity, and the palace halls were littered with statues of the chiseled hero. But all the praise and admiration could never quite satisfy Rod, who yearned for something more. As luck would have it, he met an adventurous young dragon named Spyro, who told him fantastic stories of faraway places and dangerous adventures. Rod was spellbound, and he set off with Spyro to seek an audience with Eon to join the Skylanders. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Lightning Rod Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Air Element Skylander, Storm Giant/Storm Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Lightning and Electricity Manipulation, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Weather Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Can create clouds that are able to grant people temporary flight, Can create larger projections of himself Attack Potency: City level (Able to create wide-scale thunderstorms. Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Uses natural lightning in combat, comparable to characters such as Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Class K (Casually lifted and threw a 400 ton hammer, Picked up a large Land Whale and threw it without much effort) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked volcanic eruptions with no damage) Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Lightning Bolts, Cloud Zapper Satellites Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled in combat, was considered the most elite lightning thrower in the entire Cloud Kingdom) Weaknesses: Has a huge ego, Views everyone who isn’t him as ‘girlie’ Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lightning Bolt: Lightning Rod throw a lightning bolt at enemies. *'Lightning Lancer:' Lightning Bolt does increased damage. *'Lightning Harpoon:' Lightning Bolts stick into enemies and continue to damage them. *'Big Bolt:' Lightning Rod charges for a moment to throw the biggest bolt of lightning known to man! Grand Lightning Summoning: Lightning Rod brings lightning down from the sky and control where it moves. *'Thunderation:' Grand Lightning attack lasts longer and does increased damage. *'Faster Caster:' Summon the Grand Lightning attack much faster. *'Electricity City:' Grand Lightning attack has even more power and does more damage. *'Lightning Avatar:' Summon the most powerful Grand Lightning attack ever! Cloud Zapper Satellite: A protective cloud follows Lightning Rod and zaps any enemies that come near. *'Zappier Stats:' Protective zapper clouds do increased damage. *'Zapper Satellite Defense:' A third protective cloud joins Lightning Rod. *'Zapper Field Deluxe:' Zapper Field and clouds do extra damage. Zapper Field: Lightning Rod creates an electrical storm that damages enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Giants Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 7